Reflections
by faerietale
Summary: When the 13th faerie turns Wendell into a child and trolls attempt to take over the castle, can wolf and his sister save the day? Sequel to "Triana" from the "Alone in Kissing Town" Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own these characters. Well, not most of them. I made a few filler characters and, well, Triana, but beyond that, they're not mine. Though I wish they were…. They're really so much cooler than anything I can come up with. *sigh* Thanks for reading.   
  
  
"Wolf, you must help us. The nine kingdoms will all be destroyed if some sort of order isn't restored soon." Atrus the fairy looked worried and desperate.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help. What's going on?" The fairy sighed.  
  
"We don't know. The trolls are building up their army to an enormous size, and Wendell is acting rather strange. He's acting like a child. The Fourth Kingdom is being ruled by a seven year old!" Wolf scratched his brow.  
  
"Huff Puff! Do the trolls know this?" The fairy shook his head.   
  
"Only the council knows, and there aren't any trolls in the council."  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Wolf asked. "How can I stop something if I don't even know what it is?"  
  
"We have a few leads that we want you to follow up on and above all, you have to keep this a secret. Not even Virginia should know." Wolf whined softly.  
  
"But she won't tell anyone, and my self-help books tell me that I shouldn't keep secrets from my true love…" The fairy shook his head.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this, but we have reason to believe that their next target is Virginia. Torture can make even the trustworthiest person crack. Now, please, can you help us?" Wolf nodded.  
  
"I don't like this, but I'm in. What's the first clue?" Atrus breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, thank you. First we want you to go to Wendell's castle and talk to Tony. He might be able to tell you who was at the castle the day Wendell went "kiddish". The soon to be queen is on a diplomatic trip and wasn't around for the change. She won't be any help, so you don't have to worry about tracking her down. Then go talk to Burly, General of the troll army. Report back as soon as possible." Wolf bowed.  
  
"Of course. Goodbye Atrus." The fairy bowed back.  
  
"Goodbye Wolf, and good luck." Wolf turned and quickly left the Grand Hall. Atrus wasn't a king, but he was a wise fairy and an elder in the council of the nine kingdoms. As Wolf left the castle, he shuddered. He didn't particularly like fairies, and this place was packed with them. He now remembered why he didn't visit Atrus more often. Most fairies were too mischievous for Wolf's comfort. When he was a kid, the fairies used to make fun of him and pull his tail while he wasn't looking. He had grown to dislike fairies then and had never gotten over it. He gritted his teeth and went through town as quickly as possible, holding back the urge to bite each of their heads off and cook them up in a shepherdess pie served over green beans and rice. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Virginia arrived home from her doctor's appointment, the house was quiet. Too quiet. "Wolf?" She called. "Are you home?" No answer. She sighed. This was the fourth time this week! She looked over at the traveling mirror, and sure enough, it had been turned on. She shook her head. "Huff puff, one of these days he gonna be gone and I'll go into labor. He'll be in deep shit if he's not here when it happens. " She said to herself. She rubbed her belly. The baby would be coming soon. She was getting really big and it was getting harder and harder to walk to the doctor's office for her appointments.   
  
The doctor told her today that she was under too much stress. No Kidding, She thought. If Wolf weren't disappearing, she wouldn't be so stressed. She might not even be stressed if she knew where he was going. When she asked, he said he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her? They were married. She was his mate for life and pregnant with his baby and he couldn't tell her? She had a hard time believing that. She turned the mirror off and smiled. That's for keeping secrets, she thought. She turned around and headed towards the kitchen.   
  
"Virginia? Are you there?" She heard. She walked back to the bedroom where the seeing mirror was. It sounded like her father.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me." Virginia sat on the bed in front of the mirror. Her father was smiling at her. "Virginia, there's someone I want you to meet."   
  
"Ok, I'll be right there." Her father's image vanished and Virginia's reflection appeared. She rummaged around for a piece of paper to write Wolf a note. "Gone to Visit Dad-Virginia." She sighed. " Yeah, like he'll even know I'm gone. He's too busy with his own life." 


	3. Chapter 3

The prince looked in the mirror and smiled. The plan was going perfectly. Virginia was on her way to the nine kingdoms and would soon be in the castle to meet this friend of her father's, or so she thought. How wonderful it would be if she would agree to his plan without any.... persuasion. He didn't want to torture the girl, but it would probably come to that. Maybe if he could give her a taste of the power, she'd agree. She liked the power. He knew that. It ran in her family. "Show me Blabberwort, mirror." In seconds, the troll's face was in the mirror.   
  
"What do you want?" She snapped. Behind her was Tony Lewis bound and gagged. He looked at the prince with angry eyes.  
  
"Only to see what our prisoner is doing. I see that he is in good hands." Blabberwort snorted.   
  
"The best. He's not going anywhere." The prince smiled.  
  
"Actually, he is. Take him to my underground prison in the 6th kingdom. We'll have to cover our cards now, or we'll lose the game."  
  
"The 6th kingdom? It's too far. He can stay here." The prince shook his head. He didn't have time for this!!  
  
"Take him now," he bellowed, "Or I'll have your head on the same platter your father's is on." Her eyes widened and she grunted.  
  
"Fine. But don't ask me to move him again." The prince smiled. Trolls were far too easy to manipulate.   
  
"Trust me, I won't." He waved his hand and the troll's image disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

Virginia stepped through the mirror and held her breath as she felt the cold nothingness hit her. Then, as fast as it came, it was over and she was on the other side. Her father was there to greet her. She ran up and hugged him. "Hi daddy." She noticed a man standing in the corner of the room. He was obviously a prince, but Virginia didn't recall seeing him at Wendell's coronation. She had thought all the royalty in the nine kingdoms had been invited. Was this who her father wanted her to meet?  
  
"Virginia, this is Prince Darren. He is the ruler of the sixth kingdom." He motioned over to the man and he stepped forward. He took Virginia's hand and kissed it.   
  
"What a lovely daughter you have Tony, so delightful." Virginia blushed. It seemed like it had been forever since Wolf had said something like that about her; it felt like she was hearing them for the first time. Darren looked at Virginia. "My dear, I must ask a favor of you." He had hypnotic blue eyes and Virginia couldn't look straight into them. They made her feel dizzy. "I will give you everything you desire, but you must take your mother's place in the circle." Virginia shook her head.  
  
"Circle? What are you talking about?" The room started to spin slowly. She steadied herself on a nearby chair.  
  
"The magic circle. When your mother died, the circle was broken. If we don't fill the gap soon, all the magic in the nine kingdoms will be lost forever." He frowned slightly, but it was just for show. Inside he was patting himself on the back for the acting job. Even his mother would have believed that one. The last line was especially impressive. Virginia looked at her father. He was looking absently at the Prince. "Virginia, look at me." She turned back around and looked at him. "If you help me, I won't lie to you. I won't keep secrets." Virginia felt like she was floating away.  
  
"No secrets?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Are you still waiting for that wolf of yours? He's gone." Virginia frowned.  
  
"Gone?" Darren nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's been helping the trolls build their army for a few weeks now. Haven't you noticed him gone?" Virginia shook her head. She didn't want to believe him, but it made sense. The baby inside her kicked. It seemed even the baby believed Darren.   
  
"Why?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"I think they've offered him the position of chief wolf if he helped. With that job he could get lots of beautiful women. Skinny, beautiful women at his feet hanging on his every word." He moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Will you help me? I'll give you the power." Virginia looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were very cold. She had this look of betrayal in them that told him what she would say.  
  
"I've got the power. I don't need yours."  
  
"So you will help?"  
  
"Yes dearest, I will help." 


	5. Chapter 5

The carriage arrived at the castle around mid-afternoon. Something wasn't right, Triana could feel it. As soon as she got out of the carriage, Max rushed up to her. "Your majesty, you must come with me, please." She followed him back into to the bedchamber hall and into a guestroom.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. Someone entered the room from the small adjoining room.  
  
"My dear Triana, you're back. How lovely to see you again." Triana's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm Darren, thirteenth fairy of the circle. That's Prince Darren of the sixth kingdom to you." Triana laughed.  
  
"That's impossible. The sixth kingdom has been deserted for years."  
  
"Has it? Or is that just a myth?" Triana waved her hand.  
  
"Enough. What have you done?"  
  
"Something completely reversible if you cooperate. My dear, Wendell thinks he is a seven-year-old.   
If you ever want to get him back, then you will do as I say." Triana's eyes flashed green.  
  
"You hurt him and I'll rip you to shreds. I'll tear you apart." Darren held his hand up.  
  
"Hold on, I won't have to hurt him if you help me." Triana looked at Max.   
  
"Is this true?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes your majesty. That's an awful bit of magic he's under." Triana looked back at Darren.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she growled.  
  
"I want the mirrors. All of them. Oh, and I want your kingdom." Max gasped.  
  
"Your majesty-" Max started to interject, but Triana waved her hand.   
  
"Max, you can go now." He nodded and left.  
  
"I cannot in good conscience give you the kingdom. It isn't mine. It is Wendell's. I can and will give you full use of it if you promise not to hurt him though." Darren smiled.  
  
"Full use of the fourth kingdom? I can do anything I want?" Triana sighed.  
  
"If you won't hurt Wendell, yes."  
  
"And the mirror?"  
  
"I know where they are. It won't take long to get them. Give me your word. Promise me you'll turn him back and won't hurt him."  
  
"I will, as soon as I train the girl. It won't take long; she's a smart kid." Triana growled and walked off, furious. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Wolf arrived at Wendell's castle to talk to Tony, he was informed he would have to see the Queen first. She had to "approve" his visit. Servants told him to wait outside her chambers. Minutes later, he heard someone yelling in another room. "Don't send him to her! Bring him here." A servant hurried down the hall.   
  
"Come with me, sir." He said. Why did he feel like they were stalling him? He walked into the guestroom, taking note of everything. There was nothing unusual as far as he could see, but he still didn't feel right. Did he smell Virginia? He had to be mistaken, but her scent was everywhere.  
  
"She's here. You smell her." A man said. He was standing beside the bed with a small mirror in his hand. "Virginia, come here my dear." He said. She walked out of the back room. Wolf gasped.  
  
"Virginia?" Her eyes were different, yet vaguely familiar. Where had he seen those eyes?  
  
"He wished to see you." Virginia looked at Wolf and smiled coldly.   
  
"Request granted." She looked like-her mother. Wolf's eyes grew wide. The man stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"She's mine now. If you interfere with anything I'm doing, I will kill her as I wish. Tell whoever sent you that the investigation is off." 


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf paced back and forth in the hallway. "Virginia," he whined. "What am I to do?" A door down the hallway slammed shut. He turned around quickly. A beautifully dressed woman stormed down the hallway, muttering to herself. She stopped and looked at Wolf.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She snapped. Wolf took a step forward.  
  
"Wolf Greyson. I was here to speak to Tony Lewis, but I've been denied access to him. Who are you? You weren't here last time I came to visit." Triana stopped and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't recognize you. It's been so long." She gasped.  
  
"You know me? Who are you?" The woman smiled.  
  
"Triana Greyson. Future Queen of the fourth kingdom." Wolf sniffed the air and smiled.  
  
"I knew you smelled familiar. Like mom." He came over and gave her a giant hug. Then he pushed her away and looked at her. "Huff Puff, you're not a little cub anymore! And a Queen? Who would have guessed?" He beamed. She sighed.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not doing a very good job at it. As of now, Wendell thinks he is seven again and that evil fairy…" she trailed off. Her eyes flashed green and she growled softly.  
  
"He's a fairy? What is he gonna do with Virginia?" Triana looked down at her feet.  
  
"I-I can't tell you." Wolf growled and it slowly turned into a howl.  
  
"No, no, don't do this to me now. My mate for life is in there!" Triana whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I tell you, he'll hurt Wendell. I couldn't live with myself." Wolf shook his head.   
  
"Don't you see? She's turning into her mother. Her mother is the Evil Queen in case you didn't know. Do you know what the Evil Queen tried to do to Wendell?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Kill him." She growled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Your majesty, Wendell is sick. You must come quickly." Triana's heart dropped. She followed Max down the hallway and into Wendell's room. He was sleeping with a ratty teddy bear and his pillow was soaked with sweat. She looked at the doctor.  
  
"What is it?" The doctor wrote something down on a small paper.  
  
"Poison." Triana gasped. She ran out of the room and to Darren's room. She pushed the door open and Darren looked up with a start.  
  
"You told me you wouldn't hurt him! I trusted you!" Darren shook his head.  
  
"You trust everyone who comes in and puts a spell on your fiancée?" Triana growled.  
  
"You were warned. Now you would be right not to trust me." Slowly, she started walking towards the door. Then she turned around and lunged at him. She had caught him off guard and easily pinned him to the floor. "This game is over. I win." She grew wolf fangs and smiled. Then she ripped his throat out. She didn't stop attacking until Darren's body was almost unrecognizable. He would never do this again. She took his hand mirror by the bed and threw it at the wall. A bright light flashed as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Moments later, Max came running down the hall.   
  
"Majesty!" He cried breathlessly. "Wendell is cured!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Bluebell looked at his sister stupidly. "What do you mean 'What happened?' I just told you! The queen went crazy and killed the fairy and that broke the spell. Everybody found out I wasn't Tony." Blabberwort shook her head.  
  
"Suck an elf! How did you escape?"  
  
"I just ran. They didn't come after me. They were too scared." He said proudly. Blabberwort snorted.   
  
"Just like you to run. Bet you were the one who was scared. I, on the other hand..."  
  
"Shut up, Blabberwort." Burly said. "I have to decide what we're going to do."  
  
"You? I'm the queen! I should decide." She retorted.  
  
"I thought we all had equal rule!" Bluebell whined.  
  
"We move to attack tomorrow." Burly said.  
  
"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Blabberwort snorted.  
  
"Fine. Today."   
  
*TBC* 


End file.
